


Somber Eyes

by CoffeesForFuckers



Series: Shit-Ton of One-Shots [2]
Category: Pentatonix, SUP3RFRUIT, Scomiche - Fandom, Superfruit
Genre: <3, Adorable, Cute, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Pentatonix - Freeform, Scomiche, superfruit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5280494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeesForFuckers/pseuds/CoffeesForFuckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You just aren't yourself anymore..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mitch fixed his hair in the mirror once more before going to get Scott. The pair were going to meet up with the Avi, Kirstie and Kevin at a celebrity party type of thing, “Hey, Scott, I’m ready! Let’s-…” Mitch’s voice trailed, a puzzled look on his face as he saw his friend in his Batman pajamas on the couch, staring at the television, which held nothing but a blank screen, “Scott? We’re supposed to be heading out, did you forget about the party? Are you sick?” Mitch pestered his friend, touching a chilled hand to his head, only for Scott to bat it away.

“I’m fine, I’m just not in a party mood.” He snapped, rather harshly at the overly sensitive boy.

“Uh…” Mitch looked down at the boy with hurt and confusion in his cognac eyes, “Oh… Okay…” Mitch plastered a fake smiled to his face, unable to make it look real no matter how hard he tried, “S-See you later, Scott.” And with that Mitch was out the door, going out to have a good time. Scott was just in a bad mood, Mitch had thought and pushed it away like it had never happened, and he was still hurt but he tried not to be.

○○○

Stumbling through the pitch black house, drunk out of his mind. Scott could have been considerate enough to at least leave a light on for the drunken boy. Mitch stopped his aimless staggering as he heard a soft noise that he couldn’t quite place, come from Scott’s room.

“Scott?” Slurred Mitch. No answer came so he floundered down the hall to the boy’s room. He tapped at the door, much louder than he’d anticipated, “Scott? Are you up?” He still got no answer so he gently – but clumsily – pushed the door open. He could tell that Scott was awake, he couldn’t see the boy’s face due to him being turned away from the door but Mitch knew he was awake just by the way he was breathing, Scott had a tendency to fall asleep on Mitch while they were hanging out together and he’d picked up on small things like that, “Scott, I know you’re not sleeping… Why are you mad at me? Have I done something wrong? I’m sorry…” Mitch whimpered with tears in his eyes, he may have been drunk but he really did feel this way. Scott had been ignoring and avoiding him, not going out anywhere with him and Scott just seemed disinterested with him, and let me tell you, it had _really_ hurt.

“Go to bed, Mitch, you’re drunk.” Scott muttered into his pillow, trying to hide his shaky voice. The bed dipped slightly under Mitch’s light weight.

“I’m not talking from my drunkness, I’m serious, you’ve been avoiding me, I miss you.” Mitch could hear a sniffle come from Scott so he reached over, placing a hand on his arm, “Scott?”

“Just go to bed, Mitch! Don’t you know when you’re not needed!?” Scott snapped, causing Mitch to jump, Scott had _never,_ not even once, snapped at Mitch or yelled at him. Mitch bit his lip trying to stop the tears that were threatening to fall from his widened eyes.

“I-I…” Stammered Mitch in a weak voice, “I’m sorry, Scott… I won’t bother you anymore.” Mitch’s voice cracked as the hot tears streamed down his cheeks, standing from the bed and hurrying from the room to his own.

_Why had he snapped at me like that? Did I do something wrong? Does he hate me? What did I do? Oh, dear God, don’t let him hate me… I wouldn’t be able to survive._

Mitch was consumed by his thoughts, his chest feeling extremely tight as he laid on his bed sobbing and wheezing. That is how he fell asleep that night.

“Mitch… Mitch, wake up.” Scott mumbled pushing at his friend to wake him, praying that he wouldn’t remember the previous night’s events.

“Shh.” Hushed the still sleeping boy.

“Mitchell Grassi, get your lazy ass up.” Scott sighed.

“Leave me alone, Scott.” Mitch hissed, an ache still in his chest.

“I’m sorry, Mitchie, I didn’t mean it.” Mitch listened intently, something in Scott’s voice was off and he could tell, Mitch knew something wasn’t right and rolled onto his side so he could look up at his closest friend. Mitch’s eyes widened seeing Scott, he looked awful. His eyes were red and puffy, but the blue in his eyes dull and the spark had dimmed drastically. Scott’s smile wasn’t genuine and Mitch was worried instantly.

“Scott?” Mitch asked in disbelief, hoping that this was not the same male he’d been friends with for more than ten years.

“What?” He spoke with a fragile and hurt tone that crushed Mitch beyond repair. The smaller sat up and placed a hand to Scott’s sunken in cheek.

“Have you been eating? Are you okay? You look sick, no, _dead._ Scott, what’s going on here?” Mitch worried.

“I’m fine, Mitch.”  The boy spoke, in no way reassuring Mitch.

“No, you’re not.”  Mitch spoke the words he’d always wished to hear when he said he was ‘ _fine’._ Scott looked down, his somber eyes were now barely sustaining life.

“How do you…?” Scott trailed off, his sentence lost.

“Because, I’m fine doesn’t mean fine, Scotty… That I know.” Mitch pulled Scott into a hug, “That’s one thing I had really wanted people to tell me when we were younger.”

“What do you mean?” Scott pulled away, looking at Mitch with curiosity.

“Before I came out I was really depressed and all that and all I wanted was for someone to really care enough to let me know that they knew I wasn’t okay.” Mitch confessed to Scott, “I should have told you but I didn’t think I could…” The smaller told his friend.

“You can always talk to me, Mitch.” Scott told him.

“Then why do you feel as though you can’t talk to me?” This question made Scott freeze, not knowing how to respond. Opening his mouth to speak but stopping and closing his mouth again, “Well…? Just tell me.” Mitch was _almost_ begging by now.

“I-I… It’s, nothing important.”  Scott shook his head.

“Then tell me how to bring the color back to your eyes. Please, it hurts to see you so lifeless.” Whimpered Mitch, “You used to be so full of life.” All Mitch got was a shrug from his half-alive friend, “Scott…” Mitch’s voice lingered in the air for a moment, it was desperate and hurt, needing to make his best friend feel better.

“I-I don’t know, Mitch… Well I do but I can’t say it… You’ll get mad…” Frowned Scott.

“How could I ever get mad at you?” He gasped, appalled that Scott could ever think that.

“Well not mad but…” Scott thought, “You’ll feel awkward around me I guess?”

“What the actual fuck are you talking about, Scott!? You are my best friend, we’re supposed to tell each other everything and stay close no matter what!”

“I know! But, this is one of those things that it’s like, yeah we’ll always be friends but once the person knows about this secret they’re like um… That’s weird, I won’t be able to talk to you anymore, this is too weird.” Scott cried, “I just don’t want to lose you. That’s all.”

“You’ll never lose me, I’m stuck with you for life.” Mitch hugged him in attempt to stop his crying.

“I will lose you, I know I will…”

“Why will you lose me?” He tried.

“Mitch, please…”

“No, it’s more like Scott, please because you are so upset and it’s stressing me out cause I care too much about you.”

“A-Are you sure you wanna know?” Scott prayed he’d for some reason say no.

“I’m more sure than I am gay.” Mitch got a half smile out of Scott and that was a win in his book.

“I-I… Mitch, I think I’ve… Maybe, like… Um… Erm… F-Fallen for you…” Breathed Scott as he burst into hysterical sobs. Mitch jumped, seeing his friend breakdown like this.

“Scott?! Don’t cry, it’s okay!” Mitch gulped, pulling Scott into a tight hug, “I’m not mad, Scott, nor am I awkward.” Mitch said once Scott had calmed down slightly. He pulled away from the hug and placed a finger beneath Scott’s chin, lifting his head to look him in the eye, wordlessly Mitch moved in, placing his lips to Scott’s sweet, soft and plump ones, taking him by surprise but feeling him kiss back instantaneously. The tender touch of Scott’s cool fingers running up and down his bony back, sending chills up and down his spine. Scott bit at Mitch’s bottom lip, pleading him to let his tongue into the other’s mouth. Mitch moaned and eagerly agreed, both of their tongues met for a moment before entering the other person’s mouth to explore their everything and gain their taste. Mitch smiled into the kiss, unable to keep himself from laughing, he was always so bad at things such as this.

“Why are you laughing?” Mumbled Scott, keeping his lips on Mitch’s the whole time.

“I don’t know, I can’t help it!” Scott’s hands moved from Mitch’s back to his sides, beginning to tickle him making him squeal loudly, pulling away from Scott, trying to pry his hands from the smaller’s body.

“Scott!” Cried Mitch, “Let me go!”

“Never!” Scott laughed, his eyes meeting Mitch’s.

His eyes were once again electric blue.


	2. Authors Note! FANART/FANFIC CONTEST!!!

Hello everyone!  
I have decided that I wanted to start a Fanart/Fanfiction contest to see what you can come up with!

So! Many of you have read/ are reading the stuff I’ve written and I wanted to get you all involved. And what better way to do that than a contest! (It doesn’t have to be my stories that you use if you absolutely do not want to read them)

Anyway, I'll get to the point now...

Artists;  
I want YOU to draw some fanart from your favorite part of any story or a part you want to happen!  
You can also do a comic strip of your favorite part/ of a quote that you enjoyed and what you would use it as (Create your own story thing.)

Writers;  
I want YOU to write something you want to happen or the continuation of some part that I either left out or didn't put in.  
You can also take a quote that you liked and your favorite ship and make something from that!

Must be sent to me on any of these that you chose!

Tumblr - Egobangarooni  
Instagram - Patty_Stumpkins (or Egobangaroooni)  
Wattpad - the-bandlife-choseme  
Kik - The_Bandlife_ChoseMe  
My Email - SoldMySoulForTumblr@gmail.com

(They can be posted anywhere, not just here!)

Winners will be announced on - June 28th  
(Will be extended if needed)

I will be choosing winners for the following catigories!  
Most Creative!  
Best Idea!  
Best Comic!  
Best Fanfic!  
Best Art!  
(others may be added, just ask)

If you have any questions message me on any of those accounts I listed above!

Winners will get shoutouts 

recommendations

story/art of your choice

physical copy of High Up/ Lilac Sky/ Brightest Stars (when they are finished)

(candy?????)

(Send me what you think I should also send out/do)

Thanks,  
Emma


End file.
